Free-to-air includes a plurality of Satellite channels can be accessed for free without the need for a subscription from a Satellite Service Provider. Most governments broadcast free-to-air as well as a lot of other service providers. There are currently approximately 70 some million free-to-air satellite users around the world—primarily in Europe, Latin America and South America and it's getting more popular in Asia as well.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.